Forgotten Monsters Forum
Here is a little list of all monsters of Monster Legends who are on the verge of being forgotten. Please, help these poor creatures! Visit their pages! Promote them! DO NOT LET THEM FALL INTO OBLIVION FOREVER!!!! Update Log Look at the stats of monsters and if they are rising or falling from recent votes. Rising March *Vano$$ (Risen from Forgotten to Starting to be Forgotten with 18.75%) Feburary *Lotan (Endangered got a 14.29%) *Goran (Got a 40% Goran is free from being endangered) Entered the List March *Sir Automatronicus (Now in Starting to be Forgotten) December * Pigredo (Now in Starting to be Forgotten) Falling *None Monsters Starting to be Forgotten These monsters are starting to slip into darkness as their presence slowly crumbles from our minds. Stop them before it’s too late! * Draza * Lagerchaun * Laomu * Son-Cookie * Roastie * Brynhilda * Pigredo * Nox The Condemned * Valgar the Pure * Brontes * Glitch * Thetys' Pet * H2O Delirious * Totem * Sir Automatronicus * Vano$$ Endangered Monsters These monsters are already starting to be erased from Monster Legend’s memory. Estimations say that around 20% of users don’t know who they are. * Panda Claus * Monster Clutch * Thundhare * Cupid * Reptie * Oghma * Akhenotep * Qin * Basthet * Flirty * Blockheart * Sarah * Little Red Furry Cap * Passion * Lotan Highly Endangered Monsters Creatures in this category have a very high risk of being forever forgotten. More than 40% of players no knowledge of their identity. * Annihilator R2 * Ralbog * Chocolove * Killeraptor * Noctum * Toy Master * Tephra * Shí Hóu Critically Endangered Monsters It’s almost too late to save these monsters from extinction! Above 60% of Monster masters have already forgotten them. * Commander Alvid * Singularis * Hayman * Carlo Canbino * Sphyrnus * Hydrok the Forgotten * Shallinar * Osur the Brave Forgotten Monsters Sadly, these monsters have almost totally been eradicated from the game’s memory. More than 80% of players have completely forgotten their existence. The list is long, and gets longer every day... * Firus * Sir Slumberly * Deadwolf * Raccorn * Darude * Anton Acorne * The Prisoner * The Judgement * Gullin * Tyros * Will "Razor Face" * Kulkan * D.A.D. Unit * Osteoclast * Stinger S1 * Discobolus * Jabaline * Atlas * Lau Lau * Mr. Flaky * Monky * M-2 WYVERN * Drekk * Hercule * Hoodini * Leviana * Yndra * Pinky Flash * Watinhart * El Dino Volador * Megapolaris * Klectus * Ahran * Sylvannis * Vanoss * Avaritia How do I Save A Monster from Oblivion? The process is simple, but the gesture is heroic! To save a monster, you must simply create a poll. Type in the name of the monster as a title, and ask voters to say if they possess '''that monster, then add two simple voting options: “Yes” or “No”. * If the monster gets less than 5% “Yes”, it is moved to the “Forgotten Monsters” category or stays there if it’s already in it. * If the monster gets between 5% and 10% “Yes”, it is moved to the ”Critically Endangered Monsters” category or stays there if it’s already in it. * If the monster gets between 10% and 12,5% “Yes”, it is moved to the ”Highly Endangered Monsters” category or stays there if it’s already in it. * If the monster gets between 12,5% and 14% “Yes”, it is moved to the ”Endangered Monsters” category or stays there if it’s already in it. * If the monster gets between 14% and 18% “Yes”, it is moved to the ”Critically Endangered Monsters” category or stays there if it’s already in it. * If the monster gets between 18% and 20% “Yes”, it is moved to the ”Monsters Starting to be Forgotten” category or stays there if it’s already in it. * If the monster gets more than 20% “Yes”, it is removed from the Forgotten Monsters Article and happily re-integrated in the Monster Legends world : it has just been saved! After 30 days, '''the poll is removed and results are announced: write in the comments section “(Monster name) has been downgraded/upgraded to (category name) after getting (percentage under 20%) of “Yes” in a poll”, OR “(Monster name) has been SAVED by voters after getting (percentage over 20%) of “Yes” in a poll!” Reminder: This should be obvious, but you can only vote once. IMPORTANT : Vote “Yes” only if you actually HAVE the monster and use him at least once every three months in battle... ~AlphaOmega496 UNDER THIS MESSAGE, YOU CAN CREATE POLLS TO SAVE YOUR FAVORITE MONSTERS Do you have Reptie, the monster who was the first magic monster to have a triple damage skill and is still very nice supporter? Yes No Do you have Mr.Flaky,The monster who possessed Mr.Scratch and has an assistant named Baron Traitor? Yes No So you have Singularis, the monster that was born in the middle of the universe and is a showoff due to the AoE 4 turn Death-countdown skill. Yes No Do you have Darude , the monster who is inspired by the song Darude Sandstorm and the first monster to have AoE skill mirror. Yes No Do you have Klectus , the helloween monster that sucks all joy out of monsters and relies on Alot of Life steal Moves Yes No Do you have The Sentinel the spy robot that both searched your history and is watching you in the bathroom? Yes No Do you have Guava Juice the juice that gives cancer? Yes No Do you have Fenrir the guy who wants to eat you? Yes No Do you have White walker? Yes No Do you have R.O.F.L. the meme machine? Yes No Do you have the Ringer the guy that will make you go deaf? Yes No Do you have MMOnster the guy who wants you to subscribe? Yes No Do you have Avaritia the monster that nobody uses? Yes No Do you have Exo Skeel the monster that has no leg room? yes no Do you have Draza, that one commander who got into Monster Legends by losing a bet? Yes No Do you have Shí Hóu, the king that is as powerful as a monkey in the zoo? Yes No Do you have Gullin, that disgusting swill king that commands an army of pigs? Yes No Do you have Raccorn, the guardian of the feast? Yes No Do you have Osteoclast, that one apple bone teeth dude whose health makes it look like he has osteoporosis and was depicted on the spin wheel after finishing a dungeon node or monster map level? Yes No Do you have Qin, the terracotta warrior? Yes No Do you have Soul Hugger, the soul hugger? Yes No Category:Voting